Sadism
by littleangelickitten
Summary: IzayaXOC/You ficlet.


**Note: This was taken from my Quizilla account so this counts as a repost. All my creations are reposts. If you wish to read more of my creations just head over to my quizilla profile. (The link can be found at my profile, just click my homepage).**

* * *

Durarara!「Sadism」Orihara Izaya

Ikebukuro was a large city, so large that the dim stars could not be seen above as the city lights outshone them. However, at the right spots, one could still be able to see them and that's where [Name] was at. She wanted to be at a peaceful place yet still in the city where she could look up at the sky, have her arm outstretched to it as if she could touch the sky with her fingers and not have anyone stare at her oddly.

"There you are, Number 34~" Izaya smirked while walking towards the runaway human experiment project number 34. [Name] dropped her arm at the sound of her original name. She hated it. Number 34, that was what everybody called her back at the lab. The name she had now was one given by Kida Masaomi when he and his two friends encountered her while she was wandering aimlessly in the city. She accepted the name happily as if she was given a new life that did not belong to being stuck in a lab.

"What do you want, Izaya?" [Name]'s expression remained emotionless as she turned to look at said person.

"Oh, nothing at all Number 34, I just wanted to know where you were~"

"Then, be gone. You know where I am now."

"Aww, don't you want to spend some time with me? After all, I am the reason why you're out here now," his smirk grew wider as if he was taunting her. Yes that was true, the part where he said that he was the reason why she was out here in the city now. The sadistic information broker had her smuggled out to help start an event in his crazy plan.

[Name] remained silent. She turned away from Izaya and proceeded to continue what she had been doing before he entered the scene. Those countless stars in the sky, oh how she wished she could go there and have them embrace her. The sky meant total freedom to her.

Then, that moment was disrupted again when she felt the sadistic information broker's arms snake around her tiny waist. She could feel his hot breathe and his teeth nibbling her earlobe. [Name]'s eyes hardened as she tried to escape his hold, but much to her distaste, men would always have the upper hand in physical strength. She could feel Izaya pull her away from the railing of the sky bridge they were on. He had moved from her earlobe to her neck. Shivers racked [Name]'s spine as she struggled more, fighting back her moans as well. [Name] raised her arm and elbowed Izaya on the stomach. He released her immediately to cradle his stomach so she took her chance and hightailed out of there. Although Izaya was stronger, she was faster.

* * *

Lights, people, buildings and vehicles passed by in a blur as [Name] ran. Her legs led her to the park at Shizuo's side of the city. It would give her temporary protection from Izaya since Shizuo was also her friend.

[Name] collapsed onto one of the benches to catch her breathe. Her eyes were watering slightly. She felt so disgusted by the ways Izaya touched her. Before, she didn't. She was actually in _love_ with that bastard and let him have her innocence. She had only found out after that that he was merely using her because he loved humans in a sick, twisted way.

Hot tears dripped down her cheeks as she shook her head. She used her sleeve to rub the spots where the sadistic information broker's lips touched until she felt her skin burn. [Name] was definitely telling this to Shizuo. Izaya would have to face Shizuo's wrath that would heighten. A chuckle escaped [Name]'s lips as she thought about it. But alas, would that make her someone like Izaya who merely uses people?

[Name] didn't bother to wipe away her tears. There was a limit to how much she could handle but, there wasn't a limit to Izaya's sadism.

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the eerie silence of the empty park minutes later. [Name] didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Sadistic bastard," she whispered.

"Now, now, Number 34. Is that how you're supposed to talk to me?"

The footsteps stopped so [Name] looked up. She glared at the sadistic information broker in front of her, but seeing her tear-streaked cheeks only made his smirk grow wider.

Izaya reached out to cup her chin but [Name] smacked his hand away. This didn't bother him at all. He merely smashed his lips onto hers before she could react and forced his tongue into her mouth. Her tensed body relaxed after a few seconds and she leaned in more.

A sweet smell filled the air. When they broke the kiss, [Name] was gasping for breathe and Izaya was smiling his sadistic grin. Black dots clouded [Name]'s vision and she was out like a light within a minute. The runaway human experiment project knew that this would happen. It always did like the past times. The sweet smell came from a liquid that could be considered a 'drug'. It had no effect on humans like how normal drugs had no effect on her. So, the sweet-smelling liquid had an effect on her like how normal drugs had an effect on normal humans.

Izaya bent over and picked [Name] up bridal-style. There was a skip in his step as he made way towards the car that was waiting for him. [Name] would be awake by the time they reached his apartment and they would have a night filled with _fun_.

'Silly Number 34, if you're going to give in to me in the end like always, you shouldn't bother to run away in the first place,' Izaya though while running his fingers through [Name]'s uneven locks, the smirk still on his lips.

* * *

[Name]'s eyes fluttered opened, revealing their hues as she found herself on Izaya's bed. He was grinning sadistically while he climbed on top of her. She didn't bother to fight back this time. He didn't love her, but that doesn't mean that her feelings for him have changed no matter how much she hated herself for that. [Name] gasped as Izaya trailed his fingers down her body while catching her lips with his.

The rest of the night between them was history…_repeated_ history that would be bound to take place again a day or so later. Though, that's what one is to expect being involved in that kind of relationship with the sadistic information broker.


End file.
